Conversion Continued
by JazzyMcWier
Summary: Tag for ep Conversion. We don't get to see what happens afterwards, so I made up my own version of what could of, or possibly did, happen. Rating may be unecessary but for some sexual stuff.


Spoilers: This is a tag for Conversion, but other than that, none that I can see.

A/N: This is just something I thought would be fun to write after seeing Conversion. I loved the kiss and all, but they so did not give us enough Sheyla. This is rated for sexual _stuff. _

* * *

"It's good to have you back," she half-turns, then stops and swivels back to face me again, "_John_." I smirk as she walks away, letting out an audible sigh.

"Hey," I call to her. She stops and quirks her head slightly, inviting me to continue, "Where you going?" She turns fully to face me now, tilting her head questioningly, "I came here to practice. What's the use of coming here if I don't have someone to practice with?" She smiles indulgently with those lips….Damn!

"There are many others who could help you," she says amusedly. I give her my most charming smile and, like I'd hoped, she falls for it. Inclining her head, she says, "But only for a little while." Walking back over with her feline grace, she takes up a pair of the stick weapons. We make our way to the center of the room and give a customary sort of "en garde." Being as she is my mentor, she knows all of my moves and can parry every one. And I, who knows her better than she thinks I do, can anticipate hers. We block each others' shots; while she tries for my shoulder, I try for her head and she ducks, looking like a long, lean, very sexy cat. No, bad John!

We continue on in silence for a few minutes when I actually manage to knock a stick out of one of her hands; using that advantage, I push her to the padded floor, sitting lightly on her hips and pinning her hands to the floor.

"Colonel!" She gasps, sounding shocked and unconsciously reverting back to my title.

"John," I correct her.

"_John,_ are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Like I said, I'm One-hundred-percent pure John Sheppard. Why? Is this uncomfortable for you?" She looks at me strangely and I give her another of my "smolderingly sexy" stares, the intense one I've used on her so many times before.

"No, not really," she begins, then suddenly brings one bare leg up and, somehow, now she's on top. "Is this?"

"Not at all," I reply softly, huskily, and, like a fish to bait, she falls for it. And me. I gently, slowly, bring one of my hands to her face and bring it down on mine, hard, fast. It's as passionate as the first one, but now I'm not the only one enjoying it.

"I'm glad," I pant, after pulling away, "You share my feelings." I chuckle as she smiles, also breathing heavily. Then she frowns confusedly, a wrinkle creasing her gorgeous face.

"Have you not always known?" She sounds so frail, so hurt, so unsure of herself, not at all like the Teyla I'm passionately in love with. Or lust, depending on how you look at it.

"I've suspected, but not_ known_."

"Oh."

"Soooo…." I drawl. She looks at me expectantly. "Where were we?" So there we are, having a Hallmark moment, when in strolls Sergeant Bates. Why him, I have no idea.

"Uh, sir?" He clears his throat to get my attention. I regretfully push her flushed face back from mine a little.

"Yes, Bates?"

"Dr. Weir would like to see you both."

"Any specific reason why?"

"Can't say, sir."

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something, Sergeant." Stupid Bates. He's always hated Teyla. Idiot.

"I can see that, _sir_." I can hear, rather than see, the sneer he's probably got on all over his smug face. Oh, how I wish I could punch him right now….."But my orders are to bring you to her office."

"Okay." I sigh, "Give us ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." The son of a…._someone _steps out of the room and I look back at Teyla. As she starts to get up, I pull her back down on top of me.

"But John, we must be there in ten minutes."

"Then we're swimming in time."

_Fini_

* * *

Okay, so that's it. Hope you enjoyed the ride and come back soon. Oh, and don't forget, while you're leaving, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you, come again. :-D 


End file.
